peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 December 1983 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-10 ; Comments *Right speed, wrong track Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Lucy Show: Leonardo Da Vinci (7") Shout XS 007 *Nocturnal Emissions: Too Many Wounded (album - Viral Shedding) Illuminated JAMS 33 *Fall: Smile (album - Perverted By Language) Rough Trade ROUGH 62 *Papa Levi: Mi God Mi King (7") Bad Breed BBRD 002 *Moodists: Woken Strength (mini-album - Engine Shudder) Red Flame RFM 21 *Discharge: State Violence State Control (7") Clay CLAY 14 *Einstürzende Neubauten: Vanadium I-Ching (album - Zeichnungen Des Patienten O.T. / Drawings Of O.T.) Some Bizarre SBVART 2 *''John relates hearing Bill Oddie reviewing the Vauxhall Nova, and bemoaning the lack of a cassette player, so he had to listen to the John Peel show, and wondering how an intelligent man could play such rubbish. John simply points the listeners to the Funky Gibbon....'' *Cocteau Twins: Sugar Hiccup (12" EP - Sunburst And Snowblind) 4AD BAD 314 *Sweet Distortion: Stepping It Lightly Down To Brixton (12") Steppers ST 001 *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7") Factory FAC 23 *Cramps: Faster Pussycat (album - Smell Of Female) Big Beat NED 6 *Test Department: Compulsion (Machine Run) (12") Some Bizarre TEST 112 *Prince Far I: Tribute To Bob Marley (album - Voice Of Thunder) Trojan TRLS 204 *Cabaret Voltaire: The Dream Ticket (7") Virgin CVS 2 *10,000 Maniacs: Orange (mini-album - Human Conflict Number Five) Mark MC 20247 *'File 2' *Nightingales: Lower Than Ever (album - Hysterics) Ink INK 1 *V-Effect: Master / Slave (album - Stop Those Songs) Rift RIFT 6 *One Way System: On The Line (album - Writing On The Wall) Anagram GRAM 008 *Massive Horns: Cool And Deadly (split 7" with Reprobates - Cool & Deadly / Chapter II) Fashion FAD 7002 *Luddites: The Follower (7" - The Strength Of Your Cry EP) Xcentric Noise SECOND 1 *''Having made doubly sure that his producer has cued up the above record at 33rpm, he then goes ahead and plays the wrong track...'' *Nocturnal Emissions: No Separation (album - Viral Shedding) Illuminated JAMS 33 *Joolz: The Latest Craze (12" - Denise) Abstract 12 ABS 018 *Chordettes: Zorro (album - The Chordettes) Ace CH 82 *V-Effect: The Battle Of Algiers (album - Stop Those Songs) Rift RIFT 6 *Misunderstood: Who Do You Love? (7" - I Can Take You To The Sun) Fontana TF 777 *Die Mimmi's: Deutscher Meister Wird Der SVW (7" - Wir Stehen Auf SV Werder) Weser Label WL 001.82 *Laurel And Hardy (2) (with Papa Face): 'Three Man Toasting (LP-What A Bargain)' (Upright) *Fear Amongst Friends: I Was You (7") A Happenon HN 001 *Throbbing Gristle: What A Day (album - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial IR0008 *Black Roots: Tribal War (album - Black Roots) Kick KIC LP02 File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1983-12.10A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1983-12.10B.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:59:00 *2) 00:56:21 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie Berlin! ;Available *Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment